My Mistake
by World's Illusions
Summary: Roxas and Namine fall in love but when Roxas leaves to do a record deal. Leon & Namine betray him...
1. Best friends

**Author's note: ... Thoughts?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.  
**

* * *

**Flashback*** ~A few months earlier~

_Roxas just started Twilight High School and mainly stayed to himself. After announcements one random afternoon, Roxas found a note stuffed in his locker._

_"Hey, Roxas._

_Meet me after school tomorrow so we can hang out._

_~Namine"_

**End of flash back***

_That's how it began._ Roxas thought smiling to himself. Namine glanced at him smiling back," So where are we going today?" He looked at her surprised; he forgot they were hanging out yet he knew exactly what he wanted to do today. He pretended to think about it for a moment," Hmm… uh… How about we get sea salt ice cream?" She laughed," You always want sea salt ice cream!" He smiled grabbing her hand," I know."

A few minutes later, they found themselves wandering around town aimlessly eating their ice cream as the sun started to set. _I've got to tell him…_ Namine tried to convince herself yet in the end she sighed defeated not able to muster enough courage. "Nami, is something wrong?" Roxas glanced at his best friend. "Huh? N-no, I just want to thank you for spending the day with me. I know you've been busy lately." He blinked kind of shocked but smiled. "Nami, we're best friends. Plus I like spending time with you. " He leaned over quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek. She almost dropped the last of her ice cream while blushing as red as Axel's hair." Roxas…" she said quietly. He smiled while looked at his feet," Namine, I know we haven't known each other long but I really like you… Will you go out with me?"

She slightly smiled grabbing his hand lightly pulling him closer. She gave him a kiss back on the cheek," I'd like that."

She giggled seeing she left a stunned and blushing Roxas next to her. "It's getting late we better get home…" "Yeah…"

* * *

During the week, Roxas tried his best to pay attention in all of his classes but he found himself constantly thinking about where to take Namine on their first date. Wednesday came along and while Roxas stared at a bird that landed outside the nearby window, Sora tapped on his shoulder," Hey, since you're with Namine how about we go on a double date Namine & you with Kairi & me?" He thought about it since Sora would be there and he didn't know else to do so he agreed. "'Kay, we're going to the festival in town this weekend. We'll meet up at the sandlot at 7." Roxas nodded feeling relieved that he didn't have to worry about it so much anymore now that Sora helped him out.

The week flew by faster than expected, but he was ready anyway. He checked the time, 6:08. He had called Namine earlier and she refused to be picked up so he still had about an hour to kill. He grabbed his skateboard while walking out deciding to be there a few minutes early.

Once everyone arrived, they got lost but thanks to Roxas skating around town ahead of time he was able to lead the way. The moment they got there Roxas paid for everyone immediately as thanks. Sora tried tackling him for that but it was a failure so Kairi & Namine tried to cheer the brunet up with tons of sweets.

The two couples ended up separating after Sora got sick of riding roller coasters back to back.

Roxas and Namine went off to buy cotton candy since no one sold sea salt ice cream there to Roxas' dismay. He settled with a few big bags of blue cotton candy for him and Namine. They sat down where they could see everyone and the shore. After a few minutes they finished off the bags of cotton candy which turned their lips slightly blue making them laugh, he looked up seeing the best place to be while there," Nami, let's get on the Ferris wheel."

As soon as their gondola got to the very top it stopped, Namine gasped clinging to Roxas. "Are you scared of heights?" He asked quietly hugging her," Yes…" he kissed her gently on the lips," Don't worry. You're safe. I won't let you fall." They both blushed; she put her head on his shoulder smiling. " You can see the stars clearly up here." They both looked at the night sky in awe. He pointed at a brilliant white falling star," Make a wish, Nami." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Did you make a wish yet?" Namine perked up. "Yup." Roxas smiled. "What did you wish for?" He asked curious if she'd tell him.

"I can't tell you cause then it won't come true." She explained. _I thought that I'd hear Kairi say that not Nami… I thought she'd be the last to say something like that… _He thought to himself," Well half of mine already came true…"He smiled resting his head on her's. "Really? What was it?" She thought out loud. "I'll tell if you tell me yours…"

"I wished to kiss the one I truly care about and be with her for the rest of my life…." He said.

She remained quiet for a while," I wish we could be together forever…"

In that moment, Roxas thought about sharing a paopu fruit with her in the future…


	2. New friends

**Author's Note: ... I like Kairi but yeah... It'll work itself out...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturally I don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

* * *

Most of school flew by fast this year and nothing exciting happened in the quiet town of Twilight, yet. Everyone stayed to themselves, rarely seen with other groups.

Roxas and Namine grew closer in their relationship constantly hanging out while acting like normal best friends as usual. Unfortunately, the same did not happen with their close friends/couple Sora and Kairi who grew apart when she became a cheerleader as well as thinking she could be on the all boys Blitzball pro team.

**Flashback***

_They eventually stopped talking_ Riku noted seeing his old friend's gloomy figure become his and Roxas' daily shadows. He needed someone to comfort his aching heart yet no one knew who could do that anymore.

When Kairi got free time from cheerleading she would race to the training grounds to show off to the Blitzball team that she had a [SLIM] chance of being with them for the mid season. This made practice hard on her and Sora since he was one of the best players being offense for the team compared to her bench position.

The guys constantly had to keep from injuring her or worse spark another delightful argument between the distant couple. Sadly to their despair, Kairi always yelled at Sora for her screw-ups leading to a long miserable 5-minute break for the team. That was usually the case until Sora arrived dazed and gloomier than ever before. It had been 2 months of this misery.

"It's all your fault if you would've hit the ball properly I would've been able to keep the game going!" She screamed. Sora glared," Whatever Kairi, you just don't know when to quit do you? You can't play in the matches even with practice and surely not finals!" She threw the ball at him catching him off guard," Why are you not supportive?" Everyone took a step back. "Supportive? I supported you with everything even this and you barely pay any me attention anymore! You're too busy with your girlfriends, parties, or even personal time!" The coach blew his whistle before another word came," Back on the field!"

The tension swelled as the two avoided each other for most of the remaining practice until Sora zoned out only to miss strike the ball it flew over to the other side and hit Kairi in the head knocking her to the ground. In that moment hell froze over, Kairi laughed getting up obviously injured and hysterical before screaming and attempting to strangle poor Sora. Thankfully Riku and Sephiroth saved him from near doom only to get attacked themselves being clawed & kicked at by the furious redhead.

No one spoke of the incident again nor made any effort to do anything notable…. Since Kairi made everyone's lives miserable for the next 2 weeks for just being near her.

**End of flash back***

* * *

School was only about a month from being out and everyone was expecting new students who randomly transfer around this time of year for no reason.

Roxas balanced his pencil on his nose while leaning backwards in his chair while his science partner, Sora, chewed on his pencil staring at a spider that found its way onto his desk.

"Hey, you two! Shouldn't you be working?" Roxas lost balance being rudely disturbed and crashing to the floor while Sora burst out laughing at his friend's mishap. "We are…" Roxas grumbled getting up seeing Olette and Kairi staring at him obviously not really caring.

Sora spoke up after finishing his laughing fit," We already finished. Roxas started it ahead of time and we already double checked everything so we're bored, Kairi." She slammed her hands on her boyfriend's desk killing his only entertainment and new friend: the spider. "No fair. Since you guys are done why don't you help out the new kid?" The boys looked dumbfounded and spoke in unison," 'New kid'?"

Squall Leonhart sat quietly, in art class, listening to Namine tell him about the school and her friends, every once in a while drawing in her sketchbook. Every time she tried to get information out of him, he ignored her so she would go back to drawing for a bit longer than other times. Most likely annoyed or just plain out bored of him making this a one sided conversation.

_She is nice, obviously interesting, I might like her… I hope Tifa likes her. I don't want my sister to dislike a possible girlfriend…_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Sora and Roxas waved at the new girl in their science class. She sat alone and seemed to be… Sleeping? "Hey, my name is Sora & this is my best friend Roxas. Nice to meet you." She seemed to stir from her nap at the sound of his voice," Im Tifa Leonhart. Nice to meet you two." She pushed some of her dark brown hair back only to stare at the boys. "Well, we wanted to welcome you to Twilight High since you're new…" Roxas said in spite of himself wanting to walk away and continue being bored with Sora. "Thanks, I'm not the only new kid though. My friend, Cloud, & big brother are here too."

Later after school everyone met at the sandlot including the new kids, which Olette and Kairi invited. Sora and Riku persuaded Cloud to try sword fighting, Struggle, and Blitzball. Olette, Xion, Kairi, & Namine tried getting to know Tifa better leaving Roxas and Squall sitting in an uncomfortable silence on the side.

"What made you come to Twilight town?" The two heard Kairi chirp. "A lot of personal reasons… thought it would be a good change since we heard about the town." Tifa answered uneasily. Squall seemed to pity his sister for being interrogated.

Roxas got up and grabbed his skateboard," Do you want to come get sea salt ice cream with me or join the guys?" Squall looked surprised by the offer but followed Roxas.

"Try it." Roxas insisted as he handed Squall an ice cream. He watched as the brunet looked confused yet pleased with the salty sweet treat. "Its good." Roxas smiled satisfied by the answer.

As soon as they got back, Tifa came out of nowhere to hug Roxas nearly knocking him off his skateboard. Squall laughed at his new friend being startled. "She always hugs her new friends, Rox." Cloud assured half laughing. Roxas hugged her back knowing she wasn't letting him go until he did. Kairi cheered while Xion and Namine watched feeling bad for their little blonde friend. Namine smiled at him and Tifa noticing the moment looked exactly like the drawing she made earlier in her sketchpad while talking to Squall.

Tifa let Roxas go and hugged Namine next luckily Namine was slightly prepared. Everyone laughed seeing Tifa happily opening up giving each of them a hug. Soon Roxas and Squall joined the guys in Blitzball & Struggle matches with their friends rooting them on. By the time they got tired, Roxas and Squall had beaten the others with 2 points both games. Once it got dark everyone left to go home. All overjoyed to have met each other.


End file.
